Spur
__NOEDITSECTION__ = Spur = :Spur belongs to BoneTheSandwing. Don't steal the art, code, or character idea. This is for the song character contest. :Nobody ever had a dream 'round here, but, :I don't really mind that it's starting to get to me :Nobody pulls the seams 'round here, but :I don't really mind that it's starting to get to me Basic Summary :A small-town singer who wants nothing more than to see the world, Spur hopes someday, he'll be a big enough deal to... convince his parents to let him move out. But, a radical in a traditionalist SandWing town doesn't quite sit well with the dragons of his town. :I've got this energy beneath my feet, like :Something underground's gonna come up and carry me Appearance :Spur's size is unremarkable. The majority of his scales are coated in a soft, sandy tan, left almost unblemished with speckles and stripes, save for barring on his tail and wings. His frill is the same, darker tan as the stripes, and is rough, leathery, and slightly torn. The tip of his nose horn is missing, and nobody knows if it will grow back. Spur could care less, though, he thinks it's unique. :Nothing about his appearance screams "famous celebrity", and that's how he likes it to be. Spur enjoys remaining inconspicuous, for rising stars like him so often come out of the blue. His kind, soft brown eyes are the only accessories he needs. Though he will not admit it, Spur takes the simplicity of his appearance from his childhood in the isolated sands. :I've got this sentimental heart that beats :But, I don't really care if it's starting to get to me. History :Hundreds of years ago, Saguaro Heights was an uninhabited swathe of desert, occupied by horned toads, jackrabbits, elf owls, and the likes of it. The dry, cracked ground, only quenched and made whole by rains three times a year, was only protruded by cacti, primarily prickly-pear and overpowering saguaro, giving the future city its name. :Just a little dig reveals this was once a verdant, thriving, forest. Down where only the shifting sands stood time's precarious test, the ground was previously coated in an expanding flowerbed dotted with calla lilies in between ancient mahogany trees. Thriving were the lush landscape, and the bright, tropical animals, cries raining through what little breeze swept through the damp, rain-soaked trees. Years passed, though, and with the waning rains came desertification, where the draped green canopy rotted away to open sky. :Thus began a new age, some thousands of years ago, which only the archaic, sagacious ground can recall. The eyes of the stones have seen hell and back. But, unknown to this sheltered, isolated habitat, it was about to experience another change. :It all started when a bedraggled adventurer, made his way into the desert, lost and unknowing. From the barren ground he stood upon, he felt antlers poking from the ground. Being a curious soul, he reached inside, pulling out the skull of an unfortunate cattle who had reached this hellscape and died. But, in the corner of his eye, something glimmered. A rutilant little pile winked in the sunlight, and his eyes lit up. :Gold! :Anyone who knows the tales of The Pyrrhian Gold Rush knows the rest is history. With a booming economy came a booming population of majority SandWings, since they could take the heat and bone-dry climate, but that didn't mean other dragons didn't try. :And, what a disaster. Corpses of dragons unfit to live in the desert littered the ground, decomposing in front of the cheerless eyes, but rotting was prolonged in the sweltering heat. Desolate dragons feasted on the meat that wasn't picked away by an equally desperate vulture, and bones were ground into the dust they began as. Even SandWings suffered, wasted away, and died in this absolute hell, which turned from a vault into a cemetery. Meanwhile, prospectors searched as the glimmer of the gold faded in harmony with the shine in their eyes. Survivors, too sick to make a journey back, just stayed on the grounds responsible for the deaths of hundreds, or even thousands; the numbers are lost to time. :Now, of course, there are no dragons alive to remember the teaming rainforest, the barren desert, and there are barely any dragons who even remember The Gold Rush. But, that doesn't mean these few that remain aren't ancestral; in fact, a small amount of SandWings even made an oath to stay, stay in the town and never leave until dire circumstances. They elected a leader and created a "royal" family of priestesses, who could rule the town that the rest of the world forgot. With that came rules- holiday was only once a year and could only be a week or less, a resident could only drink half their barb's weight of water a day, and no visitors allowed unless the visit was incredibly brief or permanent. Not all agreed to the rules, but no one wished to challenge the order lest they'd be slain; that continues to this very day. :Generations later, Spur was born. From the beginning, he was sort of an odd dragonet- often, instead of going to sleep, he'd stare, blankly, at the stars, and listen to the murmur of crickets. While Crosswind's smooth, gentle voice and Heterometrus's gravely yet sincere chirps would call him through the day, they'd find him digging, with an ear poked out to listen to the sounds of the open desert. :He loved sound, especially that of the guitars in town. While Saguaro Heights, a town of most dragons that could double as dust, may not have had much music, there were still opportunities. Wildebeest, Spur's elderly grandfather who was also a musician, saw his intense interest and decided to teach him to not only play guitar, but sing. When there was off time from school and he'd finished the chores he did so diligently, the sound of sweet strums could be heard across the town. Even after Wildebeest died after his brittle, aging leg bones horrifically shattered, Spur continued to strum his guitar on his own. :As Spur grew older, this hobby became a talent, and this talent grew to an aspiration. Hearing about all the dragons who changed the world, he wanted to become one of them, an immortal remember years after his death. Dragons in the town though this was so adorable, until they remembered this: :That would mean leaving. :Spur eventually decided breaking the idea to his parents, but they didn't give the reaction he'd expect. Both of them, too, wanted to leave Saguaro Heights, and each for their own reason. Heterometrus had a lifelong dream of becoming an ambassador for the SandWings after the war, and Crosswind wanted to see her friend, Mistral, whose dragonet, Dalliance, was also a friend of Spur's. It was always a bittersweet trip that was so utterly short, and both mother and son longed to see them and some other friends again. So, the three of them decided to gradually plan an escape route, much to Spur's delight, and, in secret, Spur was given the nickname "The Liberator". :However, the elders of the town, especially the cruel, taciturn Governess Hyena, absolutely hated Spur's plan to leave. They believed the tradition of Saguaro Heights lived only through the dragons, and if one left, not only would a piece of history be lost, but more would be encouraged to follow. Town life was dull, especially for a dragonet with huge dreams, but Spur was seen as a threat. The situation even came down to Heterometrus and Crosswind being arrested for blasphemy, believing they planted ideas in his head, but in an emotionally-charged plea, the couple was spared. :Meanwhile, Spur has also found love which he has never expected to find early. Since age three, Spur always anticipated the visit to Possibility, not only for his buddy, Dally, and some of his other friends, but for Echidna, his crush... and Dally's sister. Every time they met, his heart skipped a beat, and Echidna responded with a shy yet awkward smile. It was his last visit, though, only two months ago, where he confessed his love to her after all these years. Echidna, though she subtly caught the hint all along, was still surprised that he was willing to take that leap. She responded, confessed that mostly, she saw him as a friend, but had grown to love his pleasant disposition and earnest warmness more across the years- a reluctant yes! :Though Spur calls her "girlfriend", Echidna isn't too fond of labels. Recently he's found a new method of sending messages through famed courier Imperial, who he uses to send messages. The distance is an abyss, though, and the relationship is still quite strained; in fact, all his friendships are strained, as he is one of the only dragonets in his town, and the only one who isn't coded into staying forever. :But, through all this time, through the new and old obstacles alike, Spur hasn't given up. Now an older adolescent, these dreams of leaving Saguaro Heights and rising to fame have become more and more real. Even as his parents feel the growing wrinkles under their eyes and feared of losing time, Spur is still working on his escape route, a complex plan involving some unlikely suspects- his young friends from out-of-town. And, though it sounds crazy, the plan might just work. :Now, "Why do you waste my time?" :Is the answer :To the question on my mind Personality :Spur is somewhat of a likable character, being mildly sweet and pretty compassionate. He makes friends easily, with earnest compliments and corny jokes, but also knows how to rub dragons the wrong way with unwittingly mean personal remarks. But, most often, such slip-ups don't happen, since he's become numb to dullness and reality. His presence usually brightens up the room a little bit, both literally and metaphorically. For the most part, the SandWing is kind and loving, especially to his long-distance friends and "girlfriend". :One of Spur's most worrying traits is his defiance to authority. Even as a little dragonet in the schoolhouse, he'd give attitude to his teachers, which would lead to him getting in quite a lot of trouble. By the time he graduated, though, Spur learned to be more cunning and to hide his feelings better. While he never was a stellar student, his mind became sharper, and he learned to keep his anger in check and to make all the right reactions that dragons want. However, though, if you rub him the wrong way, there is a high chance he actually will snap at you. This is due to his upbringing; the rulers of Saguaro Heights, though their intentions are sometimes good, are known to be biased, cruel, and unjust. This defiance, of course, went all the way to the top, which made his whole childhood a one-finger salute to the leaders. And, they know he's up to something... :Spur's talent, is, of course, music. Music is his motivation, his passion, his life's work. One could say that Spur is over-confident about his music, but he has good reasons to feel as such. His baritone voice is dulcet and smooth, and with the skillful strum of his guitar, Spur takes his listeners to a wonderful place. Taught by the likes of Wildebeest for his first five years of life, Spur really became inspired after his death, because that's what his grandfather would have wanted for him. While he really misses Wildebeest and wishes he could be greeted with his soft voice and bright amber eyes, Spur has accepted that it was just his time, and lets his memory carry on in his music. And, if- no, when, Spur believes- he makes it out and ends up continent-famous, Spur will coin his success to his memory. :And I'm sick of all my judges :So scared of what they'll find Relationships Heterometrus and Crosswind: :Their parent-son relationship has always been a constant, and a boulder in the wind. Spur absolutely loves his parents, almost to a scarily obedient point which sometimes freaks out outsiders. There are reasons behind this, though; with the pair being on the younger side, they've formed a close relationship with him, and they're grateful that someday, he'll lead them to freedom. Perhaps it's also come from the few amounts of fights they've had, with the ones they have just being over small things and boiling over quickly. Though Spur despises authority, he loves his parents, and that's because he sees him as friends. Echidna :To be completely honest, Spur fell in love with her saccharine features before even bothering to get to know her. For a small while, it was just aesthetic attraction, until he began to know the gentle shyness masquerading a fiery personality. Echidna doesn't reciprocate Spur's feelings as much (she still is barely used to knowing him as more than a friend), but accepts his romance to make him feel better- she's a bit of a doormat. However, she can admit that he's been growing on her in the past few months, as he's grown from an awkward dragonet to a graceful dragon. Dalliance :Dally is his best friend. Spur sees something in home that's not in most of Saguaro Height's dragonets- vigor and a sense of acceptance. Someday, Spur wants to make him famous, too, but Dally's in no hurry- he just wants to live like an ordinary guy. The two have many memories in the limited amount of time they're allowed to be together, and Dally is one of the few dragons outside of Saguaro Heights that actually know the situation going on in the town, hearing the full story from both Spur directly, and his mother, Mistral's secondhand complaints. Dally isn't sure how much he can actually assist in Spur's escape, but he'll always be there for moral support and brawn. Hyena :Spur doesn't like Hyena, of course, but mostly because she intimidates him. To be honest, Hyena doesn't spend a lot of time thinking about Spur, but gets the jist of what he's up to, and doesn't personally like him much, either. Seeing him as just another citizen, she doesn't think he has much of a chance. At most, she'd probably send the sheriffs after him; she'd rather not get her claws dirty with him. Since he doesn't know this, he likes to think Hyena breaks a sweat over him, and prides himself over it. But, knowing how manipulative she can be, he does know to watch out. :But, I know that I can make it :As long as somebody takes me home Trivia *Spur's based off of the song "Sam's Town" by The Killers. **The whole Sam's Town album is a lot like his origin story. *A spur, in nature, is an sheathe of bone covered in a horn. In "Wild West" termonology, a spur is an instrument made of metal that's fastened to the heel. The San Antonio Spurs are also a basketball team with 5 championships. *He has absolutely no idea that Echidna doesn't fully like him back. *His favorite food is roasted scorpion and his favorite color is either sky-blue or blood-red. *His birthday is October 31, making him a Scorpio, as well as a Halloween baby (even though dragons don't celebrate Halloween). :Every now and then, :Every now and then Gallery I love my fat bird.JPG|by Bone :But, have you ever seen the lights? :Have you ever seen the lights? Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Content (BoneTheSandwing) Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Performer)